


Birthday Gift

by AutumnMelody



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Maid, Petplay, Smut, Tail Buttplug, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, buttplug, maid kink, tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnMelody/pseuds/AutumnMelody
Summary: “I think I’m done,” I said, and carefully sat down in the chair. “Oh? You haven’t even unpacked the second box yet” “Oh! O-of course, master!” I carefully opened the box. Inside were two smaller packages. I picked up one and unwrapped it. It was a headband with cat ears on it! I couldn’t help but exclaim “Eh? What’s this supposed to mean?” Master chucked. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing in the full set, kitten.” Curious, I grabbed the second package. I was confused by the texture of it, it was soft and squishy. I unwrapped it and couldn’t help but hide my face in my hands. When I lifted them off my face, I’ve gotten all red. Inside of the black wrapping paper were a bottle of lube and a tail buttplug.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 8





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The two characters are underage, but legally allowed to consent.  
> See more notes at te end!

“Could we turn on our cameras? I’d love to see your reaction to my gifts, kitten,” she said, and I anxiously looked at the Discord call. “S- sure… one second” I stuttered. I glanced at the two boxes in the corner of my room as I quickly put on some panties, knee high socks and a big hoodie. The boxes were wrapped in a matte black wrapping paper and had a pink bow on top. I moved the boxes to my desk and turned on my camera. 

We’ve been girlfriends for over a month, we met through a mutual friend. Me being a very submissive person and her being very dominant, we hit it off instantly and started using the NSFW chat more than the general chat. As the other people there were trying to make us a couple, we were already casually flirting. And today, the day has come. It’s a few days past my birthday and I have received two boxes, one bigger than the other.

“Would you start with the big one?” she asked, as I jumped up. I’ve been getting a bit carried away by my train of thought, so the sudden question kind of threw me off. “Huh? Oh! Yeah sure!” I replied. I started to work on the wrapping paper as I didn’t want to make a mess in my bedroom. Once I slowly removed all the paper on the box, I opened it. I gasped and my eyes lit up with excitement. She actually did it. A beautiful black and white maid dress stared back at me from the open box, and I ran my hand through the soft but firm fabric. Blood rose to my cheeks and there started to form a blush on my cheeks.

“Do you want to try it on?” She asked. “Y- yes, I do! Just a moment, let me turn off my camera…” “Oh? Would you leave it on for me, kitten? I have a matching outfit and I’ll put it on too if you want.” “Please put it on! You’d look pretty cute- uh pretty in that, m- master?” She hummed at the sound of that. I looked down and smirked, as for I knew this evening was going to end in an orgasm anyways. I inspected the dress and decided that the quality was finesse. With sparkles still in my eyes, I raised the dress to above my head and wiggled my arms through the armholes. When I put my head through the neck of the dress, I quickly peeked at my monitor. Indeed, my master was changing into a beautiful black suit. While she did this, she somehow managed to keep an eye on me and I saw a smile on master’s face. It exited me that I was pleasing her, and I started fixing the folded sleeves and straightening out the dress. I glanced to the boxes and saw a few pairs of long gloves. I grabbed the silk ones and put them on. 

“I think I’m done,” I said, and carefully sat down in the chair. “Oh? You haven’t even unpacked the second box yet” “Oh! O-of course, master!” I carefully opened the box. Inside were two smaller packages. I picked up one and unwrapped it. It was a headband with cat ears on it! I couldn’t help but exclaim “Eh? What’s this supposed to mean?” Master chucked. “I’m sure you’ll look amazing in the full set, kitten.” Curious, I grabbed the second package. I was confused by the texture of it, it was soft and squishy. I unwrapped it and couldn’t help but hide my face in my hands. When I lifted them off my face, I’ve gotten all red. Inside of the black wrapping paper were a bottle of lube and a tail buttplug.

I looked to the monitor. “C- can I use it now, master?” “If you feel the need to, I’d be happy to watch.” I nodded. “Look kitten, your face is all red. So cute” I quickly looked away and blushed even harder as I put on the cat ears. How was I going to survive this? I put the lube and buttplug on my desk and threw a towel on my chair. After I shakily opened the lube bottle and put a generous amount on the beautiful gloves, I lubed up the tail plug, careful not to make the fake fur wet. I rested the buttplug on the towel and hastily took off my panties while looking away from the camera. 

I lowered myself on the chair as I held up the plug with my other hand, letting out a shaky breath as the metal touched my asshole. Soft moans escaped my lips when I relaxed and slowly sat down on the tail plug. “You’re doing great kitten, you’re almost there” Master said. Hearing her voice sent me trembling in my chair and I felt my asshole tightening around the base. I- I did it? A tear formed in my eye as I felt the familiar burn. “Good job, my little kitten. How does it feel?” I moaned as I got comfortable with the tail in. “I- it feels great… I- I love it… I love you” A comfortable silence filled the call, as I whimpered and moaned. “Y- you can m-masturbate, if you want to…” I blushed as I realized what I’d just said. “Hmm, great idea. I love seeing you like this, mon cherri. Can you stand up for me and show me the full outfit?” I moaned loudly as I slowly stood up. My legs were shaking and I almost fell to the ground as the cold metal brushed my insides. I sought support at my desk. “Is it okay with you if I make a screenshot? It would be a waste if this moment remains just a memory,” my master asked. I nodded as I tried to stay standing, my juices dripping from the maid dress. 

“I- I’m going to- a- am I allowed to cum?” I panted. “Hmm… Only if you can do it without touching yourself.” Without touching myself? How would I ev- “If I were there with you, I wouldn’t have let you insert the buttplug yourself,” Oh no. I wasn’t going to last long. “I would’ve put it in your little ass myself.” I moaned as my knees clenched. “After that, I’d tell you you’re mine while I stroke your cute little pussy. I’d massage your nipples until you tell me you’re going to cum.” I felt the sweet release of an orgasm rise in me as I rubbed my thighs against each other, making the buttplug tickle the inside of my anus. “I’d let you cum, but only because it’s the first time. Every time after that, I’d edge you until you beg me to let you cum.” 

“I love y- you…” I moaned. “I lo- I love you s- so much- ah!” An orgasm flooded over me and took control of my brain and body, as I moaned incoherent sentences. I finally collapsed onto my desk, my pussy pulsating while my whole body shook. When I regained a bit of my senses, I sat down in the char, forgetting about the buttplug, and exclaiming when the metal got pushed up even further. “oh, what I’d do if I were there with you…” “I love you, master. I really do,” I replied. “W-will it please you if I wear the tail a little longer? U- until we’re done calling?” “Hm, yes, that would definitely please me. There’s no going back now though, mon cherri…” I nodded and blushed.

We ended up videocalling for the rest of the evening, and as I promised, I kept the buttplug in the entire night. I took a shower after I took it out and I just felt like a hot melting mess thinking about this evening. I washed the buttplug and put the maid dress, towel and knee socks in the washing machine. I’ll have to be prepared if master wants to do something like this again! I went to bed with a smile on my face, completely in love and looking forward to the next time we meet.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, that was a wild ride. I wrote most of this on a whiteboard at night so I apologize hdjsfhk  
> We all simp for maid Ilse. I do. I know you do.


End file.
